


Playing by time

by EmilaUTtrash



Series: Sansy the best [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: <3, :D, Almost Rape, DRINKING AGAIN!!, Drugs, F/M, Flowers, Going insane, HAHAHAHAHHAHA!, Hospitals, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Murder Mystery, No real rape, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sad with a Happy Ending, Sans Needs A Hug, can you guess who??, i'M SAD, more tags added later, sick in bed, someone is a yandere, soulmates!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash
Summary: We will be together forever… Until this universe ends…





	1. Crystal flowers

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAH! I'M BACK BABY!! Ya'll miss me!? 
> 
> heh, i bet not XD Anyways i wrote this like two mouths ago and didn't post it but i read it again and decided to post it! So there!  
> as always let me know if you see any mistakes or errors! And feedback is welcomed and appreciated!!
> 
> Seriously, I would love some feedback on this one. Alright, enjoy my dears. ;)

Monsters had only been on the surface for a little over seven months, but everyone was shocked at the rapid decline of Frisk's health. Ever since they were finally freed, Frisk was on edge, seeming to be extremely troubled. Frisk's parents were less than kind to her new monster family, going so far as to claim kidnapping. Of course, those were baseless because monsters couldn’t have left the underground until recently. Police still investigated their claims leading them to find Frisk's history. Upon discovery, Frisk was put into Toriel's care. Still, the damage was done, in the past few months Frisk had lived with her parents, they caused a great deal of mental and physical damage. Toriel, only knowing how to heal physical injuries gave Frisk to a human hospital to get further help in hopes of curing her now near constant night terrors.

 

Sans disliked the hospital; it had that constant sterile smell mixed with a bit of rot. It made him uncomfortable to think about humans sending their sick to die alone within these white walls. He also disliked the fact that humans constantly called him and Papyrus reapers, but he hated Frisk the most. He knew if they died here, he’d be right back where it started, doomed to repeat the past, over and over again. So, for now, he was stuck here in the hospital telling puns while Toriel, Undyne, and Papyrus tried their best to cheer up Frisk.

 

“Doctor! It’s true, the reaper has finally come for my soul, he and his brother are here!”

 

“You're just imagining it Betty… have you been taking your medicine?”

 

Sans could hear the old woman's voice before he saw her, knowing full well who it was from the reaper comment. He would have made a joke about it if he knew what a ‘reaper’ was. That however, was not the case. Not wanting to deal with the women's hysterics again he quickly excused himself from the room planning on finding a shortcut to somewhere else. Sans knew from experience that humans didn't take kindly to disappearing monsters leaving him with one option. He had to find a secluded place. This, however, would prove to be a challenge as everywhere he looked it was crawling with humans. He started to feel mentally drained from the constant stares, comments, and forced socialization.  

 

After another comment from an elderly patient about being here to claim her soul, he had enough, quickly ducking into an open room and shutting the door behind him. He took a moment to breathe before looking around. It was the same as any other hospital room, expect the flowers. For a fleeting second he had thought he walked into a florist's shop. The small room was quite literally filled to the brim with flowers of every kind, and as he followed the pathway through the flowers, he was taken by surprise when he locked eyes with you. You were perfect, everything about you looked angelic, from your eyes to your to the tips of your hair. Simply perfection. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as you openly stared.  

 

Your mouth was agape as he tried to reason with himself. It was clear to him that you were soulmates, but from the humans he had met so far, he knew that you had grown apart from your souls, so he had to play this out carefully. Taking a deep breath in, he faced you fully, his trademark grin growing despite his wishes. “heya, didn’t mean to barge in on you.”

 

After he had spoken there was a lingering silence for a few moments before he heard your honeyed voice, warm, suffused with sadness and joy, yet still had both strength and fragility to it. He could listen to you speak forever, but all too soon you stopped making him realize you wanted a response. “Sorry, what was it you said?”

  You smiled sweetly before tilting your head to the side, eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion as you spoke. "Who are you?"

 

In that small moment he felt as if he was both flying and falling simultaneously. You are curious about him, but also suspicious causing his soul to waver in its steady pulsing. Somehow he managed to reply to you without his voice breaking. “Sans, sans the skeleton.”

 

Sans was surprised by the fact that after he had spoken you immediately relaxed, which in his book was both wonderful as it was dreadful. He couldn’t help but to worry about how trusting you are, after all, he knew what trusting someone got you. Sans momentarily got lost in his thoughts almost missing what you had said. 

 

"You don't look anatomically correct."    

This had caught him off guard, though it was informative. If you did know what a human skeleton looks like then it was safe to assume he could tell you skeleton puns. He made a quick mental note of that, before thinking of a way to respond to you that wouldn’t be considered off putting. Lucky for him, you continued speaking after a few moments.

 

"Sorry, that was pretty insensitive of me...my name’s y/n, its a pleasure to meet you.”


	2. talking 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is short. But i did want to update it since its been so long. As always if you see any mistakes or errors let me know. And comments are welcomed and appreciated.

Sans nodded as his mind tried and failed to come up with something to say. It felt like time had stopped for him as he stared at you, but it appeared you didn’t feel the same. Awkwardly shrugging you looked towards the door. “Are you visiting someone?” He nodded again. This caused you to clap your hands excitedly as you gestured to the flowers all around. “Why don’t you take some to them, I have plenty to give!” You smiled happily as Sans stared blankly. In all honesty, he felt so lost and somehow, at peace. Scratching the back of his skull he spoke softly, gaze locking onto some sunflowers in the corner. 

 

“Nah, I couldn’t do that to you.” You laughed at that while reaching for the flowers that caught his gaze. Holding them gently, you removed the note attached to it before handing them over. 

 

“Nonsense.” You pushed them into his arms softy, while smiling. “I’m getting more every day, what’s one gone gonna hurt?” He chuckled before breathing in at the sight of your chest. Stitches were all over your pale skin, bruises lining them in a mocking way. Following his gaze, you sighed. Pulling up your gown a bit more while you leaned back. “Sorry, it’s pretty ugly…” At hearing your disgust, he became angry. It wasn’t your fault you had to have surgery, so it didn’t make sense for you to see yourself as ugly. 

 

“No, it’s beautiful.” Sans felt his cheekbones heat up as you gave him a half smirk.

 

“You're a pretty funny guy.” The room lost some of its tension causing him to relax a bit more. You patted the edge of the bed while moving over, gesturing for him to take a seat. Sans, of course, did so without thinking. “So, you're not gonna ask what happened?” He shook his head softly, gaze stuck on the flowers you’d given him. 

 

“Not my place.” This caused you to laugh once again while his grin grew. 

 

“Sans, was it?” He hummed in response as you continued. “You’re the first monster I’ve had the pleasure of talking to.” This broke his gaze away from the flowers, now looking at you directly. You looked excited, curious, and overall interested. Sans had to hold himself back from blurting something stupid as his mind raced with possible comebacks. “I know we've just met, but could you tell about any flowers down there? Are they magic?!” If you could have stars in your eyes, you would have. Laughing at your enthusiasm, he nodded. Just like that, time flew as topics like echo flowers, glowing moss, and spring seeds passing by. It wasn’t until a doctor entered the room with a cough, did it stop. Sans glanced to him as he received a harsh glare in return. Before he had a chance to ask what his problem was the doctor looked at you. A soft, pleasant smile pulled at his lips while you glanced to Sans. “I really enjoyed our conversation Sans, but I think it’s time for you to leave.” Your eyes looked saddened at the thought, eyebrows pulling together in concern. “Your friends are probably worried about you, too.” He felt like an idiot, Papyrus was probably running around looking for him while he enjoyed a casual conversation. He stood slowly, making his way to the door only to stop.

 

“Would it be okay if I visited you again?” You smiled at that, nodding happily. 

 

“I would like that.” His gaze met the doctor's again, but he didn’t see any malicious intent this time. Waving goodbye, he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY! WHAT'A THINK DARLING!?!


End file.
